Disappearing act
by rocker girl 89
Summary: hermione is presumed dead after walking into a muggle town. Bad summery but the story is good i promise!
1. Chapter 1

1. "I'll be back…"

Ron and Hermione lived in the most hidden house in all of England. It was on the top of a hill and surrounded by overlarge pine trees (courtesy of Hermione's

engorgio spell). The only reason for this was the muggle town nearby; otherwise they would like wizards to know they were living there. One day however their

ordinary routine changed…

"Hermione! We're out of milk and peppers!" Ron called up the stairway. Hermione stretched out her arms and yawned. "Just a sec." She called softly. He smiled and

started up the stairs knowing his wife would take longer than a minute. He half dragged half carried her down the stairs, which did not amuse her in the slightest.

"Ronald! That was childish and uncalled for." She scolded while rubbing her back. Ron looked sheepishly at his feet and muttered a disguised "I'm sorry." Hermione

sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen. She peeked into the fridge and sighed again. "You're right. I'll go down to the market and

get something for breakfast." She slipped on a slick faux fur coat and began to walk out and then called, "I'll be back…"


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. Gone

Ron's POV

Where is she? She left 2 hours ago and I still haven't heard back from her. She hasn't even sent a patronous. Wait a minute! I'll talk to Harry. He can send a team out to look for her. After all he is head of the Auror office plus he's an Auror himself. Surely that is the better Idea? Yes it most definitely is.

Narrator's POV

Harry saw a silver light coming towards his window, and wondered who would be sending him a patronous on his day off. He went to the window and saw Ron's patronous flying toward the window (Sorry readers I forget what it is…). He smiled and then wondered why he hadn't sent an owl. Snapping back to the present time, he heard the patronous say; "Hermione is gone please come right away." Harry's heart skipped a beat. Gone. That word haunted his mind. Gone… she couldn't be. He ran to the door and called to Ginny that was leaving to go see Ron. He pulled out his firebolt and ran out the door.

Harry jumped of his broom and ran to the door that led into Ron's enormous home. He rapped on the maple repeatedly until Ron's pale white face met his. "Thank you." Ron said barely managing a whisper. Harry strode into the living room and poured himself and Ron a glass of wine. "Tell me everything." Harry burst out. "She went out to get groceries and she hasn't come back." Ron squeaked. "What was she wearing?" Harry asked intently. "Her red short dress and her fur coat." Realizing that Ron was in no condition to talk more Harry thanked him and left the home.


	3. Chapter 3

3

3. Search party

Harry hurried into the office followed by puzzled faces. "Isn't it your day off Harry?" Seamus Finnegan called. "Yes but we have an emergency that needs to be dealt with immediately." Was his reply. He continued to stride down the corridor when he finally reached the large wooden oak door with the nameplate that read; Minister of Magic. He pushed the door open not bothering to knock and spoke immediately. "Minister Kingsley, Hermione Granger seems to have gone into a muggle town and disappeared completely. I was wondering if I could send out a search party." Kingsley appearing to be in deep thought replied "Which town is it?" "Mifror sir." Harry replied without a second thought. "Then by all means do send a search party out. I feel it is most important to secure the location of one of the Ministry's own workers." Harry took this as a dismissal and pushed the oak door open once more.

Harry sat down at his desk and spoke clearly into the intercom, "Will Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy please report to the Head Auror's office. Thank you." Within 2 minutes the three men were lined up in front of him. "I'm sure you all know Hermione Granger? Well she's disappeared in a muggle town and you three are to be the search party that finds her. Got it?" Harry asked. All three men nodded in unison. "Right then the town is called Mifror." The three men nodded again and filed out of the room. Shortly after Harry sent an owl to Ron explaining his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4. State of shock

Later that day Harry visited Ron at his house, to find him curled up in a tight ball and white skinned in horror. "Ron!" he yelped and hurried to his side. "Talk to me. Ron!" "She's dead." Was all that he could say before passing out. Harry cursed under his breath and flew back to the Ministry. He sprinted to his office. He again called the search party to his office. "Malfoy," he said calmly. "What did you come up with?" "We couldn't find any records of her so we asked the funeral manager if he had any bushy haired brunettes in. H-he t-told us h-he h-had o-one." Draco Malfoy broke down in tears. "We didn't investigate further." Finished Seamus while Dean helped Draco pull himself together. After the three men had left Harry called St Mungo's and registered Ron to be in immediately. Sick with worry he went home to Ginny and told her the story.

"What?" She shrieked when Harry got to the part about Ron. She immediately burst into tears. "Would you like to go see him?" Harry asked softly. She nodded meekly and they set off.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5. St Mungo's  
Ron's POV

Harry was kneeling beside my bed when I woke up. Ginny was off to the corner crying softly. By the look of it she had been crying harder earlier. 'Hi." I stuttered. Harry looked up and smiled. "Ginny he's awake." Ginny looked at me for a second and then embraced me in hug. "Geroff me Ginny." I said choking. She laughed and released her grip. "By the way, Malfoy is in a worse shape than you right now." Harry said casually. All of the sudden I realized why I was here and all the happiness that was present moments before was gone. "She's dead." I muttered and everything went black.

Narrator's POV

Harry and Ginny had left the hospital after Ron had passed out yet again. Harry had decided to take matters into his own hands. He traveled down to the village of Mifror and began to search the town for the bushy brown haired Hermione…


	6. Chapter 6

6

6. Mifror

Harry walked into the town of Mifror expecting it to be packed with muggles. Instead he found a ruined town some buildings no longer had roofs and some no longer had structure. He saw a young woman in front of a house and ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked. She turned to face him and said, "A lady came into our town and destroyed everything. She killed my sister!" and the lady broke into tears. Harry briefly thought of Hermione, and then pushed the thought away. It couldn't be her. He kept walking and then found yet another young woman. "Was the lady who came here wearing a read dress and fur coat?" he asked her. "Yes she was. She had long Brown hair." The girl then turned her back. Hermione how could you. He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7. The new Hermione

For anybody who reads this I'm really sorry my chapters are so short.

Harry walked with his head down. Why? Of all the places she could of destroyed, why his mom's birthplace? Further down the road, he saw two women who appeared to be fighting. "What's going on?" he asked. One of the women turned around. Her hands flung to her mouth and the Jade ring given to her by Ronald Weasley gleamed on her finger. "Hermione!" Harry shouted. A mixed feeling of relief and anger washed through him. He felt his face heating up. "Harry let me explain." Hermione pleaded as he drew his wand. "Explain then." He countered, wand still raised. "I came here for the groceries, and then _she_ tried to kill me." She said pointing an accusing finger at the other woman. "So I proposed a duel to the death and we… destroyed the town." She finished weakly. "I suppose I could forgive you. If you repair the town." He added quickly. Just then he recognized the other woman. "Hannah? Hannah Abbot?" he stuttered. The girl scowled and made to run away but found her feet stuck to the ground. She whipped around and saw sparks flickering out of Harry's wand as he came toward her. "I can't believe this. You're married to Neville now right?" she nodded slowly. For once Harry was lost for words. He thought for a moment and then said; "I'm going to tell Neville and Ron about this. Hopefully nothing goes wrong." He decided it was time to leave and the three of them walked out of the ruins.


	8. Chapter 8

8

8. Back to normal

Harry first came to Ron's house and knocked against the maple. Ron cautiously opened the door and whimpered softly. "I have good news and bad news." "Bad news first." Ron squeaked. "You'll have to start going to a different town for groceries. Good news… I found Hermione." On that note Hermione stepped from beside the house and was immediately wrapped in a hug. He told Ron the whole story, and then set off towards Neville's house. He explained the story to Neville and then set off. Realizing that all was well he set off towards his own home. He told Ginny the story for the 3rd time, and then set off towards the kitchen. All was back to normal… for now.

MWAHAHAHAHA


End file.
